Return to his Past
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Meta knights past, it is shround in darkness, and it's time to shine a light on it. Sometimes the only way to get to the future is to head to the past. A little MK X Garlude. Rate T to be safe, and for possible undecided charter death. Now on Hiatus Sorry
1. Meta Knight

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **

Chapter One:

Meta Knight

In a living area of a ship call, the Warrior's Heart a mother a puffball looked over her two children. One, a blue with white features, walked over to the window. A little pinkish purple female puffball, clearly the outspoken one, walked beside him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked.

"Nothing," her brother stared out the window.

"Nothing like, space or nothing like nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing like nothing."

"...Hey Aubrey?"

"Yes, Maylene?" Aubrey said.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but...you are a dork," Maylene jumped up and darted around the room. Aubrey in hot pursuit. Their mother sighed.

"Aubrey, Maylene," She warned. The two stopped. Then the Warrior's Heart jerked forward.

"Whoa!" The puffballs cried as they slid. The captain of the ship darted in to the room.

"Captain! What's going on!" the children mother asked.

"Lydia! It's Nightmare's monsters!" Lydia gasped "Lydia! Get your kids outta--" Before he could finish, an eyeless wolf like monster appeared. It slashed at the captain, killing him. The eyeless wolf monster turned to the puffballs. It leaned close to them and sniffed the air. Then its mouth turned up to a cruel smiled.

"Puffball! Oh, Nightmare will be pleased with me!" He smirked and launched at the Maylene. But the wolf monster didn't count on Aubrey jumping in front of her, pushing her and his mother back under a table. Hiding them from view.

"Leave her alone!" Aubrey was able to spit out before some commanded the wolf monster to stop.

Then a monster with the lower half of a snake, and the upper half of a cage-fighter wrester on steroids.

"Master Snipe! Lookie! Puffballs! Nightmare will be proud of me." The blind wolf said.

"No," Then Snipe darted over and wrapped his snake half around Aubrey. "He will be proud of me!" Lydia was about to cry out, but Maylene put her hand over her mother's mouth.

"Let me go..." Aubrey pleaded to Snipe. Snipe looked down at Aubrey.

"Nightmare will have fun with you," The snake monster hissed to Aubrey. Aubrey tried to struggle out of his grip. "Puffballs are his favorites to turn to monsters!" The group of puffballs, hiding and captured, eyes got wide. Aubrey's the widest of them all, most of his species were gone because of 'Nightmare's fun'. And one of the laws of his species was if you are captured, and Nightmare does _anything_ to you, you may never return. You can't even send someone, or a letter or anything to tell the one's family they escaped. Aubrey struggled harder. _Have to escape from this freak!_

Then another monster rushed in. "The Star warriors are here sir!" it told him.

"Let's go!" Snipe ordered. Then leaned over and whispered to Aubrey. "You friends there are too weak to take; we'll wait until they get stronger." Then Snipe bit down on Aubrey, forcing him in to unconscious.

When Aubrey came to, he was strapped to a metal table; the teeth marks left by Snipe had scabbed over. Looking around Aubrey saw he was in some sort of lab. Breakers, flasks, scales--both for measuring, and the skin kind--, rulers, yard sticks, saw and knives, all of which Aubrey got the horrible feeling that some how they he would meet his doom.

"Good, you're up," A cold voice crackled. Then the one light that hung over the table Aubrey was strapped to swung back and forth in some invisable breeze.

"W-who are you?" Aubrey tried to hide the fear in his voice. "C...come out!"

"Who's hiding?" Then the Nightmare's face apeared above him. Aubrey gasped. "Not me."

"N-N-Nightmare." Aubrey whispered. Nightmare smiled.

"Very good," He laughed. "You puffballs are always so amusing." Nightmare walked over to a wall with severed claws, wings, tails, things along those lines.

"You know why you puffball are my favorites to...change…No? Well it's because you are like balls of modeling clay, just add." Nightmare picked out a pair of bat wings. "Or subtract." He started comparing the wings with a rotating saw blade. "And I have a whole new being at my disposal." Aubrey shuddered.

"But, I don't want to be a 'new being'" He whimper, knowing it was pointless. Nightmare just cackled.

"To bad, puffball," Nightmare smiled coldly. "I think I'll _add _to you." Suddenly the table flipped over. And then Aubrey felt a horrible pain in his back. He screamed and Nightmare cackled. "the other reason I love changing puffball is because, now you have no choice but to stay with me! And be my monster!"

"I will never be come yours." Aubrey whispered, before the pain caused him to pass out.

Nightmare unstrapped the passed out puffball and walked over to a shoot. he pulled it open and threw his newest monster down it.

"Until, you next visit."

Aubrey came around and groaned. Rubbed his head, something brushed against his foot. "Huh?" He looked at whatever it was. His eyes got wide as a leathery bat wing lay limp beside him. Aubrey jumped up and dared to the other side of the square metal room. He panted and turned around. No one was there. He looked at his feet again and to his horror, the wing was still there. Then hit him.

"I think I'll _add_ to you."

That's what Nightmare had said. Aubrey gentle picked up the wing and gave it a tug. Aubrey gasped as he felt his back fill with pain.

"No," He whispered. He was a monster, there was no going back. To his family, to Maylene, to his mother. And at that Aubrey sat down and cried in to his arms.

Aubrey had no idea how long he had cried when a sound come from the door. Then a waddle doo walked in.

"Grab him." He order and some waddle dee came in. As the tried to grab Aubrey's arms, he pulled them in and backed away. The waddle dees then resorted. to grabbing his new obtained bat wings.

"Hey! Tell go! Ouch!" Aubrey snapped. "Hey watch it! I just got those!"

As the waddle dees dragged poor Aubrey towards a large door, Aubrey noticed alot of cell like the one he was in. The waddle doo stopped for a second to readjust his sword and one of the door a voice that was painfully familiar to Aubrey.

"I smell the puffball!"

"Oh shut up Wolfface!" The waddle doo snapped. Then the group of waddle dees continued down the hall. Aubrey caught sight of the name of the wall.

'New monsters Nightmare isn't finished with.' Aubrey gulp. So Nightmare wasn't finished with him yet. If Nightmare wasn't finished with Walfface. He shuddered. Could Nightmare change him so much he could recognized himself? Yes, he could. Maybe Wolfface was a puffball, Maybe Nightmare would turn him in to something like Snipe. Maybe---_KABOOM!_ An explosion sent the waddle dees and Aubrey flying. And yet again, knocking him out.

Aubrey heard voices, of people he didn't know.

"Luna! He was in Nightmare's castle! He can't be trusted!"

"Mark! He's a child!"

"So was your sister! And look at what happen to her!"

"If you even bring my sister up again I swear I will cut of you in that paretic thing you call a head! And what about you! We got you over of one of nightmare's castles! Maybe he only got one round, like you!" The female snapped.

"Luna! He is nothing like me! We have to get rid of him! He is a monster." Unable to help him self Aubrey muttered, more to himself that this Mark person, "I am not a monster, Nightmare has no control over me." The two stopped arguing, and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Luna leaned over him. And for the first time Aubrey got a feeling what she looked like. She was humoin, with thin arms, pale peach skin, long night blue hair and a white gem in the shape of a crestien moon imbed in her forehead.

"I said, 'I am not a monster, Nightmare has no control over me'." He sat up, but was hit with a head rush. He groaned, rubbing his head. Luna smirked suddenly.

"So, Mark, how many monsters say that?" Mark, another humoin figure with orange hair and a square blue gem on his head, and two fox like ear on top of it

"So, your point?" Mark crossed his arms. "Monster's can lie you know!" Aubrey glared at Mark.

"I. Am. NOT. A. Monster. How hard is that to get though your thick skull!" Aubrey told him. Mark jump at how loud his voice was.

"See, Mark? He isn't a Monster." She stuck her tongue out. "So, kid, how'd you get in to Nightmare's castle?"

"He kidnapped me." Aubrey's voice fell to a whisper.

"Oh! You poor thing!" She put her arm around him, over his new wings. "Do you know where your family is."

"I...I don't have a family, not anymore." He looked at his feet. Bat wings brushing them again. He looked back up, and without knowing it, his wing pulled back a little. Of course, Mark noticed this, but didn't say a word. He knew the kid was doing with out a thought, as instinctively done as breathing. Mark would bet money on that if this kid knew he was doing it, he would be mortified. Mark frowned.

"Hey, kid, how many times did Nightmare take you to his lab?" Mark asked.

"Once." Aubrey told him. Mark walked over to him.

"Good......Kid, I think you have the makings of a good Star Warrior."

"Mark!" Luna jumped up and hugged him.

"Luna, get off," He pushed her off.

"Me? A Star Warrior?" Aubrey stared.

"Yep, you ain't got a family, Nightmare has no control over, and now" Mark picked you one of his wings. "You have a little score to settle with him." Aubrey winced as he looked at the wing. "So what do you say? Do you want to train to be a Star Warrior?" Aubrey nodded, what did he have to go back to? No family, nothing.

Luna smiled and then asked, "What's your name kid?"

"......." He couldn't go by Aubrey, not anymore, so he shook his head. "Don't remember."

"Okay," Luna said. "What stay here!" She turned and darted out of the room.

"Where is she going?"

"A better question is do you want to hid them wings of yours or not," Mark smirked.

"Wha....?" Suddenly Luna burst in and run over to him. Then draped a cape over his shoulder. And slipped some gloves on his hands, all the while Aubrey was said 'what are you doing?'

"There!" Luna said. "Now you look like a Star Warrior! Except for," She held out a metal mask. "Try this! All Star Warrior's have them, but they sometimes they only wear them when they are out patrolling others wear them 24-7."

"It's bigger than my face!" He told her.

"Try it on!" He shrugged and did as she said. To his surprise the mask fit perfectly.

"You look like a one of the knights in that mask, Kid," Mark commented.

"Now, you need a name," Luna leaned down and met him at eye level. "I Know! You will be called Meta Knight!"

******

"Meta Knight!" Two people called as they walked though the halls of King Dedede's castle.

"Meda!" A small pink puffball called. "Poyo!" Then another two walk over.

"Find him?" The leader of the first two, Tiff, a girl with long blonde hair asked her little brother, Tuff, a boy with orange hair and green tips. "Nope."

"I think he ditched us!" A boy with spiny blond hair, pointed, blue puffy, shorts rubbed his nose.

"Or maybe you just are looking hard enough," A voice came from beside them. The group turned. Meta Knight wore a long night black cape, light gray shoulder plates both yellow fridges and his signature dark metal mask.

"Poyo! Meda!" The puffball called Kirby darted over to Meta Knight. "Poyo!"

"Hello, Kirby," He said, cape wrap tightly around him.

"What were lookin' all over for ya!" Tuff complained.

"Did you try the place I told you to meet me?" Meta Knight asked. Tuff frowned.

"Um, no," He rubbed the back of his head. "I um forgot."

"I told you," Knuckle Joe muttered.

"Come along, while there's still light," Meta Knight turned and walked out of the castle. Tiff sighed.

"How did I get roped in to this?" She asked no one in particular.

**N/A: Now does Tiff get rope in to these thing anyway? Well, I am the control of the Fanfiction! Do it'll all my fualt! Yes, I do love messing with people...and puffballs! So Read, and review, if you like it anyway! And I hope you do! **


	2. Heat

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **

Chapter 2:

Heat

"Okay," Luna looked over her newest students. Meta Knight, and James. James had a squat body, spiny dirty blonde, pointed ears, hair purple skin, also he had an attitude problem.

"Why do I need to learn about swords!" James complained. "I fight with fist!" He punch the air in front of him.

"But you can't always rely on fist, James," Luna handed each of them a sword. As Luna had expected Meta Knight took to the sword as a fish takes to water. James not so much.

"James, you aren't experience enough to use a sword with only one hand." James frowned and put both hands on the swords hilt. Luna turned to Meta Knight. "Very good Meta Knight, you told that sword like you've been doing it your whole life." Meta Knight blushed under his mask. Like some Star Warriors Meta Knight

decided to wear his mask most of the time, taking it off only to eat, or when he was aimlessly talking to James. James had once asked Meta Knight why not keep it on when they were aimlessly talking. Meta Knight replied that her what's to be able to control his emotion with both his voice and face.

After Ten minutes, and three attempts on Luna's life byJames--only two of them an acaaden--She told them to take a break.

"Finally," James fell to the ground, panting. "Man, MK you are really good at this sword stuff."

"It's nothing," Meta Knight told him. "I guess I was meant to hold a sword."

"I guess, I'm not." James sighed. "I punch, that's what I do." He got up and punch towards a can some had left on the fence from bow and arrow practice earlier, but this time he didn't just punch the air this time a red fist shape. The fist shape hit the can and sent it flying.

"Wow, nice shot," A voice said. The boys turned. Two girls, one with lavender skin, her hair, which was the same color as her skin, tied back in a pony tail, and the other girl had peach color skin and white hair tied in to two ponytails.

"Um, thanks," James rubbed his nose. "Oh, the name's James, Punchin' James."

"Hi," The lavender one said. "I'm Garlude, and this is Sylvia."

Meta Knight put his hand out, "Meta Knight."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Sylvia smile and shook his hand.

"Sylvia, Garlude," Luna called and walled over. "I see you found James and Meta Knight." Luna smiled. And suddenly turned her head towards the fence.

"James, did you knock the can from the fence?"

"Um, no...yes?" he sighed

"Did you use a sword, dagger, or your fist punch?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Um with my fists?" He drew circles with his foot in the earth. There was a pause then a clanking noise on the ground near Luna's feet. James looked up and saw that Sylvia. Only she was sitting cross-legged on an oval hover board.

"That the can?" She pointed to the can she dropped at Luna's feet. Of course the boys didn't look at the can thought they stared at Sylvia. Sylvia hopped off the hover board and it disappeared as soon as she touch the ground.

"Sylvia, I wanted James to get it." Luna crossed her arms, and sighed. "But it's to late to do."

The boy stared until Meta Knight stammered out, "You were floating..." Suddenly the girls burst out laughing.

"No duh!" Garlude chuckled. "She just special that why!"

James smiled. then said "Wow, that's hot..."

****

"THAT'S HOT!" Knuckle Joe cried as The white skin and hair being Silica shot a flamethrower at him. "I'm SORRY!"

Tiff sipped her tea, Joe had been running from the insanely mad girl for almost ten minutes now, and clearly they weren't getting anywhere.

"If you ever call me a girly girl very again!" Silica snapped, jumping on Joes back, pinning him. "I swear I'll!" She put the flamethrower inches from his face.

Then Sword knight and Blade knight walked over to Meta Knight and Tiff.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Blade asked.

"Probably," Meta Knight shrugged.

"Are we?" Sword said.

"Nope," Tiff watched as Joe squirmed out from under Silica's foot and dart off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Silica yelled out, her flamethrower changing into a dagger. "Take!" She lifted it and was about to throw it. "This...." Before it could hit Meta Knight pulled out Gaxcia and put it front of Joe. The dagger falling to the Earth.

"Silica, we really need to work on your temper."

**N/A Yes, Silica, you should work on your tempture, but not your aim! Well, that was chapter 2! Hope ya liked it! **


	3. The Star Throey

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **

Chapter 3 The Star Theory

"Hey Mark!" Garlude asked the man with fox ears.

"Huh? What?" He didn't bother to look up from his book.

"I'm bored," Garlude complained. That day, Luna had taken Mark's class, and he had taken hers.

"To bad." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes and turned in her seat back to the rest of the group.

"This guy has an attitude problem!" She whispered. "I mean, he doesn't care we are bored out of our minds here!" Of the three listeners, only Meta Knight noticed one of Mar's fox ear twitch.

"If I were the teacher, I would have us doing fighting practice!" James muttered.

"I don't mind the silence, but I need something better to do than sit here," The group nodded, and agreed. Meta Knight saw Mark's fist ball up.

"Maybe those ears block out noise." Sylvia dared a glance over her shoulder. Meta Knight could see their comments were angering their 'teacher'.

"I think he's a loser!"

"I think he has a freak," Soon they were calling Mark word and names that mean pretty much the same as boring, dull, lifeless, and annoying. Meta Knight tried to get a word in edge wise, but that didn't happen. Finally, after four or five minute he was able to say, "Hey, guy, I think Mark can hear you."

"Ha, ha, don't kid around, Meta Knight," James chuckled. "He can't hear us."

"Yeah, Meta Knight you shouldn't kid around," Mark called, Looking up, his ears twitching. "Well, that's what the freak thinks anyway." Meta Knight smirked, and the others mouths fell agape.

"H-he heard us?" Sylvia blushed,

"Yup," He went top the bookshelf. "And being as boring as I am." He slapped a book entitled, Star Warriors, a history of. In front of James and Sylvia, and leather bound book without a tile in front of Meta Knight and Garlude.

"Read." Mark said flatly. Meta Knight opened the book and started to scan down the list of chapters. Not a one of them seemed any where near interesting. Until he came across _The Star Theory_. Meta Knight mentally shrugged and turned to the page.

_THE STAR THEORY_

_The star theory states that there might be a way to turn one of Nightmare's monsters complete good. At one point Nightmare had used a device call the Change plain. The Change Plain is a large glass cylinder that Nightmare uses to make monsters. It has a small circler panel, Nightmare is said to use this panel to give monsters their powers. It is theorized that if a star warrior(s) was to put the points of his or her warp star in this panel it might change the monster in the Change Plain to become a star warrior, but there is a problem, and the main reason this theory has never been tested, if the monster does not have good in it's heart, then along with lost their warp star the star warrior(s) would have created the strongest monster for nightmare. But if the monster has any good in it's heart then the star theory would have worked. As stated above, the warrior(s) has to put the points of their warp star, if the monster is good it will fill in the middle_. _A Natural born Star Warrior._

Then abruptly as Meta Knight turned the page, he saw that there was no more about the Star Theory. He frowned and broadly reread the chapter. Three more times Before Mark yelled out, "Go bug Luna. Times up!"

****

"Times up!" Blade Knight shouted. The group of training warriors were now learning how to set up rope traps. Blade and Sword walked over to inspect the traps.

"Hey..." Blade said as they stopped were Kirby and Knuckle Joe were supposed to be. "There's Joe and Kirby?" Everyone walked over to Sword and Blade.

"Not a clue," Sword frowned, looking around.

"HEY! Up here!" The group looked up. Joe was hanging by his ankle, his face red from the blood rushing to his head. Kirby was asleep at the base of the branch. "He fell asleep trying to untie me." Joe told them as Sword started climb the tree to free his ankle.

"You know, some how I'm not surprised this happen," Silica muttered. "I mean they pair Joe with Kirby and give them a rope, it couldn't end well..."

"At Least they didn't hang themselves." Tiff crossed her arms. "Morons..."

"Aren't all boys?" Silica and Tiff laughed.

Hidden by the dark shadow of the forest, Meta Knight smiled under his mask. Wish his days of training were all as peaceful as theirs.

_What are you thinking? We craved more adventure in our training days..._ A voice whispered in his head. The smile on his face fell.

"But that was before Nightmare started gaining power." He hissed back, turning from the children, heart heavy. "Before Nightmare started to tear us apart."

**N/A No offence to all the guys reading this, but, it's so much fun to to write! - Sorry. Also, next chapter Meta Knight tells one gruop something ever personal! But switch one...the New gruop, or his Star Warrior Friends?**


	4. Blissful Times

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **

Chapter 4 Blissful times

Garlude, Meta Knight, and James were staring broadly, as they sat around the lunch table.

"I think I had more fun reading," James sighed. "How sad is that?"

"I like reading," Sylvia leaned against the table, a white morning glory in her hand. "It can be very enlightening."

"Hey, Slyv, were you get the flower?" Garlude looked at it.

"Dunno," She shrugged. "Just found it." Sylvia handed it to the other female Star Warrior. Garlude turned it over in her hand.

She smiled and pasted the flower to Meta Knight. "It's weird to think how flowers are a vital part of the whole plant."

"Vital part?" James asked, cocking his head. "Aren't flowers just to look at?"

The other at the table looked at him.

"James?" Sylvia frowned. "You do know what flower are for, right?"

"Pollen," James told them. "An-------d Bees?"

The three groan at there friends ignorance.

"James you have heard of the 'bird and the bees' right?" Meta Knight asked him.

"Duh," James blinked. "I still don't see how...what are you staring at!?"

"You idiot..." Sylvia muttered leaned over and whispered in to his ear. His face turn from normal purple to red to green, then back to red.

"And you couldn't let me live in a blissful lack of knowledge?" James snorted. "I'll never look at a flower the same way again. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," The others three choused. Sylvia turned and started to walk to the only empty seat on the other side of the table. As Garlude tormented James with flower, Sylvia smirked and snagged an apple of James plate.

Of course, this only went unnoticed by James. Sylvia sat down, and happily munched the apple. The three laughed as James jumped on the table and dove the Garlude.

"Give me the flower!" Garlude rolled her eyes and side stepped. James made a cloud of dust fly in to the air as he hit the earth.

"Grrrrrr...." James growled. Sylvia hopped out of her chair and helped him up.

"Garlude," Sylvia frowned at her. "What do you have against him?"

"Me..." For the first time even Garlude seemed uncomfortable answering the question. Sylvia smirked. "Nothing! I have nothing against him!"

"Yes you do," Meta Knight said.

"Shut up, Meta Knight!" Garlude snapped, crossing her arms. "I told you have don't!"

"Lair!" James said.

"Am not!"

"Am to"

"Am not!

"Am to!"

"Am NOT!

"Am TO!"

"Shut your yaps," Meta Knight slammed down on the table.

"Yea, if Garlude is lying, there is only one way to get it out of her," A sly smirk slide on to her face. "An information race."

The group stood at the edge of the forest. Garlude quietly swearing. Meta Knight scold, _How do they rope me in to these things?! _He thought. James on the other hand was happy at the very mention of a race. Sylvia was on her hover board, smiling.

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"No duh," Meta Knight rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell with out lifting his mask. "You dragged us here."

"I'm taking it as a yes." She ignored Meta Knight's comment. "The rules are simple: Get to the end of the forest path. And you can use any resource at your disposal, by that I mean Meta Knight can use his wings." Meta Knight shot daggers at her with his eyes. "And I can use my hover board. Also, you can not hurt the other racers, you can cause obstacle though." James smile got wide. "And the winner can ask the others what ever they want, and the others have to answer truthfully."

"Awesome!" James beamed.

"I hate this game," Garlude groan.

"Ditto," Meta Knight agreed. Everyone walked to the stating line.

"Ready set go!"

****

"Ready? Set. Go!" Tuff yelled and the four where off. Tuff darted down the track, Knuckle Joe on his tail. The Silica was closing in, Tiff walked slowly behind.

"Hey, Slowpokes," Silica smirked. The males exchanged looks, and nodded.

"Get her!" They jump toward the girl, knocking her to the earth in a cloud of dust. The growing crowd of cappies gasped, and giggle. Both guys had forgotten Tiff was waling behind, and past them to the finish line.

"And the winners are Tiff and Silica." Mabel shouted. Tuff and Knuckle Joe looked up.

"Huh?" The gasped in union. "What!"

"I told you," Silica pull out of the pilled of boy. "They would fall for it."

"No fair!" Tuff snapped.

"Alls fair in love and war," The two girls exchanged looks and burst out luaghing. The boys shrugged.

"Girls are weird." Joe concluded.

Meta Knight watch this sight in amusement. He could barely remember what happen in the 'information race', mostly because a tree branch fell and hit him straight in the face. He remember that James had won, and he remembered the question so well.

****

"Sorry, about the branch Meta Knight," Garlude frowned. No one was sure what caused the tree to fall, but it did. And James and still won, much to Garlude's announce.

"Yeah, sorry," James patted him on the back. "But now it's time to see why Garlude hates me! We--------ll?"

Garlude shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I do not hate you, you're just..." She pause and bit her lip. "Happy, too happy about the fact that the world is falling down around our ears!" Meta Knight's jaw dropped, and Garlude glared at him for it, for he had his mask off. Sylvia and James also got glares.

"To happy?" James repeated. "Whatcha' mean?"

"You only get one question!" Garlude snapped, crossing her arms.

James sighed. "Okay, Sylvia, do you..........have a crush on...someone?" Garlude flinched

"What does she get an easy question?" Garlude grumbled.

"Um...I...sort, yes alright! But I am not telling you who," Silvia's peach skin turn bright red. Garlude chuckled at her closet friend's face.

"I wish I could ask two questions!" James grumbled the turned to Meta Knight. "...Hey Slyv? I can't think of a question for Meta Knight...."

"You can't?" She blinked. "I could think of a milloin!"

"I know everything about him!" James frowned. _You don't know the half of it.... _Meta Knight thought.

"Here use this one!" She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The smile slipped from his face.

"I don't think I can ask that," James sighed. "But, sorry Meta Knight. Slvia says she wants to know you real name."

"What?!" Meta Knight choked out.

"I don't think you forgot your birth name." Sylvia smiled. "That's not something you forget easily. So what is it?"

"....." Was Meta Knight respond.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna say it?" Garlude asked.

"No it just...." Meta knight sighed. "My name before Nightmare was....Aubrey." It felt weird as it pass by his lips. The three blinked.

"That's it!" Sylvia cried. "I thought it would be something like 'Prince Puffball of the planet Puffy'!" And that did it, the three burst out laughing.

Soon the laughter settled, and Meta Knight spoke.

"If you ever repeat that to anyone, friend or not, I will have to torture you to death."

**N/A: It was the old one! Not like he was going to tell Kirby or Tiff! Next Chapter has to do with Silica! And Also, has no Meta Knight flash back for that one--sorry, I like writing them, don't worry though, there will be more!**


	5. Silica's Memories and Falling Something

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **

Chapter 5 Silica's memories and The Falling Something

It was just another night in Dreamland. The cappies were fast asleep, or almost there. In a castle that over look Dreamland, King Dedede well, he was asleep, on his throne, with his hand still in a chip bag Escargoon frowned and shook his head.

"And yet Dreamland's still here..." He muttered, walking off.

Tuff and Joe were having a who-could-go-the-longest-without-blinking contest, and Tiff was judging, and getting more and more bore by the minute. Silica was out an the terrace, cleaning her weapon. Thinking about the whole reason has ever got this weapon.

****

"Now, Silica," Her mother said. "I have to go somewhere very important." Little Silica nodded.

"Where?" She asked.

"To find the super powerful and ancient sword Galxica," Her mother smiled.

"Why?" Silica looked up from her doll.

"So the Star Warriors have in cause Nightmare attacks," Her mother explained.

"When?" She questioned.

"...Soon," She promised. "I'll be back soon." The little girl smiled.

"Who?" She inquired, not inquired was too strong of word, asked is better.

"With an old friend of mine," Her mother put a hand on her head.

"_Who_?" This time Silica did inquire.

"A friend named Meta Knight." Silica nodded, happy with the answer her mother had given her, and went back to pointing he voodoo doll with needles. Her mother shook her head. And walked over to the owner of the house they were in.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Ane," Her mother smiled.

"No problem," Ane looked over at Silica. "You daughter is very outgoing, my type of kid. And if this sword will help you defeat Nightmare, I'm even happier to help you out, Garlude."

"Still, thanks Ane," Garlude turned back to her daughter. "I'm leaving now, Silica." Silica dropped the doll, probably causing pain to whom ever it was meant to represent, and hugged her mother.

"Be back soon, Mommy," Silica told her.

"I will, It's not like I'm going it alone." Garlude walked over the door, she stop and turned back over her should. "I love you, Silica."

"Love you too!"

That was the last Time Silica would ever see her mother again, for five months later...

Knock, knock, knock. Ane look up from another incomplete Voodoo doll she was showing Silica.

"Who could that be?" She muttered.

"Maybe it's Mommy!" Silica cheered jumping out of the chair she was in and following Ane.

"Hello?" She open the door. There were strange people on the other side, each in armor.

"Are you Silica?" One asked.

"I'm Silica!" Silica smiled. Ane put an arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm Silica's guardian until the return of her mother, The Star warrior Garlude." Ane glared.

"I am sorry, but Garlude is never coming back to claim Silica." The armor man said. Ane gasped.

"What do you mean? Of course Mommy is!" Silica looked at the adults confused. "Isn't she?"

"No, Silica, she's not." Ane frowned. "What happen? Did she at least get the sword?"

"The Star Warriors did get Galixia, well, Meta Knight did," The armor man said. "Garlude was killed by a Monster guarding the blade." That was all Silica could take. She turned and ran in to the house. Tears fell from her eyes as she processing this information. Her mother was suppose to get Galixia, not this Meta Knight. He probably didn't even help her. Silica growled, and right then and there swore she would find the Meta Knight and take Galixa back, and his life for leaving her mother to die!

****

Silica had trained with her weapon ever since then, and when she found out where Meta Knight was, she attacked him. But soon she founded out that her mother had wanted Meta Knight to have Galixia, to help the Star Warriors--and because only certain people can even touch the blade with out getting a powerful shock to the system, those people being Kirby and Meta Knight.

Silica set her weapon down and looked up at the twinkling stars.

"Poyo." The pink puff ball walked over.

"Hello, Kirby," She greeted. Kirby went over and looked up.

"Poyo?" Kirby pointed to the stars.

"The stars?" Silica looked back up. "Aren't the beautiful? So many of them, impossible to count."

"Poyo!" Kirby pointed up. Silica follow his hand. She gasped, something was falling from the sky.

"Kirby! Wait here, and don't let that stray from your sights!" Silica darted in to the house, were Tuff and Joe's staring contest was going on. "Guys! Something falling from the sky, toward the woods!" She pointed, Tiff looked and saw it, and also saw Kirby looking at something on top of the castle.

"Shut it, Silica! You're making me lose my concentration!" Joe snapped.

"No really! Kirby pointed it out!"

"Yeah, right. you just want to ruin our contest!" Tuff responded.

"But---" She was cut off by a loud '_KABOOM_!' And flash of light, causing both males to blink, and a shock wave sent a blast, that caused Tiff and Silica's hair to fly forward, and Kirby was throw on to the window.

Meanwhile Meta Knight was standing on top of the castle, watching the sky.

"Poyo?" He heard Kirby say.

"Hello Kirby." Silica said, of course Meta Knight didn't listen anymore, no he was focusing on something falling from the black sky.

"What is that?" He muttered, straining his eyes for a better look. Annoyed, he reached and took off his mask, and made his wings pull back his cape. It hadn't helped as much as he had hope, slipping the mask back on and making his wings pulled the cape tightly around him, he watched the something impact the woods. The impact flashed a bright light, that he had to shield his eyes, and the shock wave made him almost fall off the top of the castle. He swung around on the antenna Dedede had once used to connect Nightmare enterprises and blinked. He slide down the dome of the castle and landed on the terrace.

**N/A: Oh! He took off his mask? Did anyone see? Not telling! And what was the falling thing? Oh! Stay tuned! Read anf Review! **


	6. Message in a bottle and Crash Landing

**Dicliamer: I do not own Kirby. **** Aslo, I would like to thank, Mind Seeker for review, so... Thanks! And Also, I wil be updateing this one a week--or twice if I feel like it--'Cause I'm the author!--I promise. *Crosses Heart* And I am allowing ****Anonymous Reviews for those without Fanfic acount---I was in that boat forever...Well, thanks! And, one more time... ****I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

Chapter 6 Message in a bottle and Crash Landing

Kirby was rubbing his head. He had just been throw from the rail on the terrace. Kirby had seen Meta Knight standing on the dome of the castle. Meta Knight had been watching the same falling something he had pointed out to Silica. He saw Meta Knight lean forward, then unwrapped his cape from it's usually bat like way, and to Kirby's shock, took off his mask. Kibry couldn't really make out any features, only that he had white eyes. As then the moon shone a little brighter, and Kirby was sure he would be able to see more, but Meta Knight put his mask back on, and rewrapped his cape around himself. then a shock wave sent Kirby forward, hitting the window.

"Poyo..." Kirby groaned. Then Meta Knight landed in front of him.

"Kirby, are you alright?" He asked.

"Poyo," He nodded.

"Meta Knight!" Silica ran out with Tiff, Joe and Tuff following her. "What was that!"

"I do not know," He said.

"I say we check it out!" Joe punch the air above him.

"Yes, we should," Kirby could almost make out a smile in Meta Knight whisper.

The group of Training Star Warriors, and Meta Knight weren't the only ones to be gather around the edge of the Wispy woods.

The Cappies were mumble to another, trying to get some one to check it out. Kirby darted pass Mabel then Tuff and Joe, Tiff and Silica, and lastly Meta Knight.

"This can not be good," Mabel frowned as the cappies followed them.

The something land in a clearing trees had been bent back, and there was a huge carter. Meta Knight held up a hand, stopping the trainees, He edge forward, and looked in, but couldn't see pass the smoke.

"Whose down there!" an angered King Dedede trampled in to the clearing. "They's ruin my beauty sleep!" He pulled out his hammer and pushed the cappies aside.

"You Highness, I don't think that's such a good idea," Meta Knight warned as the King jumped in to the carter.

"Whose they thinks they are!" Dedede grumbled as he smash the earth in the carter, hoping to hit something sooner or later.

"Your highness...I think you shouldn't be doing that, It might me a bomb or something," Escargoon called.

"Ah-ha! I found ya'!" The King crawled out of the carter with a bottle in his hand.

"A bottle? That's what caused this?" Chief Bookem crossed his arms.

"Yeah there something in there!" Tuff pointed to the bottle.

"Well, looky there, a message in a bottle" Dedede removed the cork, and slid a piece of paper out.

"What's it say?" Escargoon asked, looking over the King shoulder.

"It ain't nothin' I cares about," He tossed the paper over his shoulder and walked towards the castle. When he was gone, Tiff reached over and grabbed the paper.

"I guess I'll read it," She cleared her throat. "'Dear whom ever finds this, I am in great danger. My ship crash landed on a planet, called Loum, east of Popstar. I sent this letter in hopes that one of my comrades will find this and come to save me. Please help.' Then there's this wired little symbol." Everyone was silent. Meta Knight took the paper, and reread.

"What did it mean by 'comrades'?" Joe asked.

"It means other Star Warriors," Meta Knight frowned under his mask. "The symbol is the symbol of a star warrior; each star warrior is given one. No two are the same." He handed the letter to Joe. "This symbol looks familiar though."

"It said the planet this guy is on is east of Popstar," Tuff handed to letter to Silica. "Do you think he's still there?"

"Maybe, this paper does seem to old." Silica said.

"Maybe we should check it out," Joe said.

"What if it's a trap?" Mabel frowned. "I have a bad feeling coming from this letter."

"If Mabel says we shouldn't go, then we should," Tuff joked.

"Mabel, there is not need to worry." Meta Knight told her. "I believe I have seen this symbol and star warrior must have sent it."

It didn't take much to convince Lady Like to allow the children to go. Mostly because Lady like had said she 'Needed to let her little star Warriors have their wings and fly.' It made Meta Knight smile at the irony, his own wing wrapped themselves closer to his body. And so, with help from Blade and Sword they were blasting off.

"Wow! Look at the stars!" Tiff exclaimed to Silica.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," The girls watched the stars pass by.

"I don't see what's so amazing about the stars." Joe frowned. "I mean, there just suns right?"

"I don't know, I think they're kind of pretty." Tuff shrugged.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, not really sure what anyone was talking about.

Kirby's eyes soon wander to Meta Knight. He wished he could have seen what was under his mask. Kirby went over and looked at the elder Star Warrior.

"Hello, Kirby," Meta Knight nodded to him. But Kirby tried to imagine Meta Knight's face. For a half a second Kirby found himself think that Meta Knight looked like him. Kirby laughed. Tiff and Silica raised their eyebrows.

"What are you laughing about, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Meda!" Kirby cheered. Tiff looked at Meta Knight, who shrugged.

"I guess well never know," Silica said, turning to look back out the window. Kirby could never see the real Meta Knight a puff ball like him. Impossible he reasoned.

Tiff and Silica stared in to the blackness of space, hoping to see this planet, Loum.

"Is that it?" Silica pointed to a green planet. Meta Knight went over and nodded.

"I believe so," Meta Knight loomed on the planet and moment and turned, his thoughts turning towards land with out crashing, something he still wasn't fully gifted at.

****

"As a Star warrior you must learn to fly a Warp Star." Luna stopped. "As you know, a Warp star is a very special...badge almost...for star warriors. And today you will learn to ride one." James shifted from foot to foot. Garlude was only half listening. Sylvia yawned. Meta Knight was watching the others reactions. Honestly, the thought of being on a warp star made him excited, as well as fearfully. He had read many of stories of star warriors falling to there deaths on their first time riding.

"Why do I have to learn how to ride a Warp Star? I have my hover board," Sylvia pointed out.

"James, what did I tell you when you asked why you have to learn to use a sword?" Luna asked James.

"You said, 'you can't always rely on fists, James'" James said in his best Luna voice--high and ordering--hand on a hip and with the other he was shaking his finger disapprovingly. Luna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Yes, and Sylvia, you can't always rely on you hover board," Luna said, turn reached behind her back and pulled out a small glowing yellow star. "This is a Warp Star. Whose first?"

"*Gulp*...this can't end well..." Garlude sighed as she went over and grabbed the warp Star. "......Now what? Do I...?" Suddenly, the Warp Star flew out of her hand and under her feet. "WAAAHHH!"

"Garlude!" Sylvia stepped forward. Luna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Luna smirked, as Garlude unsteadily got to her feet.

"Luna! How to I...Never Mind! This is kinda fun!" After a few---ten---minutes Luna told Garlude to come back.

"Have fun?" Luna asked.

"What a rush!" Garlude smiled, her lavender hair sticking out at all angles. "It was like...wow!"

"Really?" Sylvia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, let me give it a try." She snatched the Warp Star from Luna.

"I don't think this will be like ride my hover board will it?"

"Maybe it will," Luna said. "Or maybe it wont. I wouldn't know, I don't have a hover boarder."

Sylvia had shortly after take off, her arm crossed, a bored expression on her face.

"That was it? I don't see why so special about it..." She hopped off. "It was boring!"

"Maybe because your use to flying though the air, and the rest of us aren't," Luna suggested, handing the Warp star to James.

"I am going to d-d-d-IIIEE!" James clung to the sides of the star as he darted around. "Help! I am going to barf! Get me d-d-dOWN!" Suddenly James started to slip. "_Wait_! NOT LIKE THIS!"


	7. Falling Warp Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY!**

Oh, James falling to his doom! How fun!

Chapter 7. Falling

_I'm going to die, _Those were James thoughts as the hard ground hurled towards him. _And I never had a chance to tell her how I feel, She'll Never Know I love her. He_ chuckled once, bitterly in his mind _I have to be die to admit I love ..._Suddenly someone grab him by the wrist. James opened his eyes. Sylvia.

"James, you going to fall if you don't help me out here!" James nodded, and swung his free hand up and grabbed Sylvia's wrist. Sylvia pulled him up on to her hover boarder. "How are you feeling?"

"Shake, not stirred?" He wavered and fell out cold at her feet. She giggled at his last choice of words. Slowly, as to keep James on the board went back to the Group. They crowned around him.

"Is he ok?" Meta Knight asked.

"Shaken but not stirred." Sylvia repeated. "I don't know what it means but I think he ok." Luna frowned.

"Garlude, Sylvia take James to the infirmary." Luna order. Meta Knight started to follow, but Luna grabbed his wrist. "You never got your lesson."

"But Luna! James is hurt and..." Mate Knight tried in vain, as Luna's train Warp Star flew under his feet. "I'm going to die!" He screamed. But soon he started to like the feeling of the wind and not being on the ground, that is until he looked down. He gulped his lunch back down and shut his eyes.

"Meta Knight? You on the ground now," Luan said, wrenching him of his death grip on the star. "There, that wasn't so bad."

"No, it was worse...." Could feel his face turn green.

*****

"What happen?" Tiff asked, rubbing her head. The last thing she remembered was the ship's lights flashing red and Meta Knight telling them to hold on to something. Looking around she saw that the ship was in ruins, and strange tree branches were poking out of holes in the ship's haul.

"Poyo?" A little voice asked. Tiff looked over and saw Kirby.

"Kirby!" She cried and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Kirby nodded.

"Whew...that's good, but where is everyone else?"

"Try under your foot!" They heard Joes voice say. Under a plate of metal was Joe.

"Sorry Joe!" Tiff and Kirby pulled the plate off of him. "You okay? I mean other than you know, getting squished."

"I'm fine," He rubbed his nose. "But where Tuff Silica and Meta Knight?" They three started searching. While searching Kirby found a scarp of paper. Of course he had no clue what it said, but it seemed important. He wander thought the ship until he found Tiff and Joe help Garlude and Tuff out from under some rumble.

"Poyo!" He said and handed to scrap.

"What did you find, Kirby?" Tiff asked, taking the note. "Hmm, it's a note from Meta Knight."

"What's it say?" Tuff peak over her shoulder.

"Do not leave the ship, and if you have to, do

go towards the castle"

"What castle?" Silica muttered.

"How about the one over there." Joe pointed over his shoulder out a new formed window to an ancient looking castle.

"Well, at least we know where to go," Tuff started for the newly form door Joe pointed out of.

"Where do you think you're going!" Tiff stamped her foot.

"The castle." Tuff answered. "I'm not staying in this rust bucket." And added to himself, _And besides the castle look way more fun anyway._

"But the note said to sat put!" Silica snapped. But Tuff kept walking, ignoring her.

"GRRR! Come back here!" Silica darted after him, and Tuff took off.

"Silica!" Tiff sighed. "Come on Joe, we have to go get them..."

"Um, okay..." Joe followed Tiff out the 'door' as they head for the castle.

Tuff pushed back a branch that was in his way, and when he released it, it nailed Silica in the face.

"HEY!" Silica snarled. "That hit me in the face! You idiot!"

"What was that? The wind I think," Tuff shrugged. Silica growled. Joe bit back a chuckled, Tiff sighed as she lend Kirby by the hand.

"Tuff just because you ignore us doesn't mean we're not here," Tiff said, but did get a response.

"Tiff's right, Tuff," Joe muttered, more to himself than Tuff. "I don't like the idea of going to the weird castle."

"Me too," Silica turned toward Joe. "I'm getting the odd vive from it..."

"Ditto," Tiff frowned.

"Poyo..." Kirby suddenly cowered as the castle loomed over head. The group stopped. The castle was made from cold gray stone, with stone monsters staring from the roof. The rock bridge crumble as they walked over. When they entered the once line of children turn to a huddle.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..." Tuff muttered.

"Meta Knight would have told us to come here if he didn't think it was safe..." Suddenly a gust off wind cut Tiff off. The smell of rain fill the hall and thunder clapped over head.

"WAAHHH!" they jumped. The thunder clapped and lighting jumped from the dark clouds.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried and darted.

"Kirby!" Tiff called. "Comeback! It's okay! Kirby!" Tiff ran after the puffball.

"Tiff! Wait!" Silica said, heading off.

"Wahh! Don't leave us here!" Joe and Tuff shouted, following them.

"Kirby?" Tiff whispered, peeking in to a dusty room. "Are you in here?"

"_Poyo!_" came the hushed answer.

"Tiff! There you are," Silica said, coming from behind her with Tuff and Joe.

"Sorry, I have to find Kirby," Tiff apologized and walked in to the room. "I thinks he's in here some where." The room was square with three broken. Glass cylinders in the middle. The walls and rusty old tools and broken breakers and flasks littered the ground.

"What is this place?" Tuff asked, willing speaking to the others.

"Looks like lab," Silica head towards one of the broken glass tubes. "Hmmm, this one has a computer next to it." She pressed the power button, and then the Nightmare Enterprises logo appeared. Silica gasped. "This was one of nightmare's castles!"

"Really?" Tuff gasped. "Then what were this...things?" He pointed to the tubes.

"Dunno," A smirk appeared on her face. "But I can find out." Silica started typing away, hacking her way in.

While Silica was hacking Tiff set out to find Kirby.

"Kirby, come out, come out where ever you are," Tiff called. "Kirby."

"Poyo..."

"Kirby," She sighed in relief when she spotted Kirby hiding under a table. "Come here." Kirby crawled out just as Silica let out a cheered.

"I got it! This machine is called a 'Change Plain', It was used to make monsters." Silica explained. "It has been used in years, and I mean like years...." Silica tapped on the keyboard. "Hmm...what do we have here? A security video?" Tiff and Kirby arrived in time to see Silica upload the video.


	8. The Video

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY! 

A video, what on it? Hee-hee. You don't know, but I do! MAWHAHAHAHA! Well, enjoy!

FLASH BACK ——

**"I got it! This machine is called a 'Change Plain', It was used to make monsters." Silica explained. "It has been used in years, and I mean like years...." Silica tapped on the keyboard. "Hmm...what do we have here? A security video?" Tiff and Kirby arrived in time to see Silica upload the video.**

_"Our fist mission and they send us to a castle Nightmare has been in in years!" A voice snarled_

_"Garlude, we just barely star warriors," Then two figures walked in to the room. One had purple hair and skin the other peach skin and white hair came in. "So of course they make us do something easy!"_

_"You're not helping, Sylvia..."_

"Wait pause it!" Joe ordered.

"Why?" Silica asked. Pausing it anyway.

"Didn't you here their names!" Joe cried. "'Garlude' and Sylvia'!"

"Isn't Garlude your mother's name, Silica?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, it is," Silica leaned closer to the screen then Gasped. "I think that is my mother!" Joe pushed pasted her and took a look.

"Mine too," He said.

"Yours too?" Tuff asked. "Whatcha mean?"

"My mom's name's Sylvia, a star warrior like my dad." Joe leaned back form the keep keyboard, after get a glare from Silica.

"Well? what are we waiting for? Keep the film going!" Tuff said.

_"Just stating a fact," Sylvia walked over to the glass tubes, two out which where broken. "Hmm, wander what this is?" She wiped some dust off with her sleeve. "WAAAHHHHH! MONSTER! RUN!" Just then the door shut. Garlude looked up._

_"monster," She pulled out her sword. "Where?"_

_"Get me outta here!" Sylvia had one foot on the door, the other on the floor trying to tug it out. "Help!"_

_"Sylvia! Get away from the door!" A male voice order. Sylvia moved back. There was the sound of whispering then a scream, crash, and dust flew in the air._

_"Ouch!" When the dust cleared, there were to new figures in the room. One was squat and had a mask the cut down his dirty blonde hair, he sat holding his head. The other was round and had a very familiar mask on..._

"That's Meta Knight!" Tiff gasped.

****

"Wooow..." James steadied himself. "Did we have to use me as a battering ram?" Sylvia darted over to him.

"James? You okay?" She asked.

"Shaken not stirred." James shook his head. "I'm fine...I think..."

"Sorry, James," Meta Knight said. "You heads the hardest thing I could if at the moment."

"One of theses day, MK," James glowered. "I'll use you are a canon ball!"

Meta Knight ignored him and turn to Sylvia. "Where is the Monster?" He unsheathed his blade.

"Oh, It's in the tube thing." Sylvia said. Meta Knight walk slowly over, read for an attack. The dust from the door had recoated the area Sylvia had cleaned.

"Hmmm..." He muttered, and raised a hand to the glass.

_Help me..._ He jumped and looked around wildly for the holder of the weak high pitch voice. _Poyo, please help me..._

Meta Knight blink. could the voice be from the glass tube. Meta Knight wiped off a large area with his gloved hand.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sylvia cried. "I was scared by that!? It's no scarier than Meta Knight without him mask on!"

"Hey! What's that mean?" Meta Knight snapped.

"Actually, it looks like Meta Knight with his mask off, kinda," James said. "Weird...what is it anyway?"

"I'll find out," Garlude went over to the computer panel. "Hmm, it's a clone of a..." Meta Knight peered over her shoulder.

"An inhale!" He gasped.

"An what?" James crossed his arms. "Inhale? So it has asthma?"

"No, no," Meta knight glared. "It's a puffball, that can...suck stuff in, and again an ability."

"As I said earlier, 'Weird'," James mumbled.

"...I think it's cute!" Sylvia clasped her hands together. "To bad we have to destroy it..." Meta Knight frowned under his mask.

_No, please, don't...I poyo..I don't want to be a monster, poyo, _The monster said. _Please no..._

"No we don't," Meta Knight said. "We might be able to help it."

"Meta Knight! Have you lost your marbles?" Garlude said. "How can we possibly help an monster! I mean it's a monster, made by Nightmare, it's evil!"

"Um, Hello, standing right here!" Sylvia put her hands on her hips. "Am I evil, since I was capture by Nightmare? Or Meta Knight?"

"Sylvia, you know, that's not what I mean....You and MK are two totally different cases!" Garlude sighed as she tried to make amends. "That monster was _made_ by Nightmare, you and Meta Knight were kidnapped and experimented on by Nightmare there's a difference."

"Sure whatever..." Sylvia glared. "So, MK, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that there might be a chance to help it." Meta Knight said. "If we try the Star Theory."

"The Star Theory? That is what again?" James inquired. "I must have slept thought that lesson."

"It wasn't in a lesson," Meta Knight said. "I read it in an old book. It said that if a star warrior put the points of his or her warp star in this panel it might change the monster in the Change Plain to become a star warrior."

"....You're saying giving up our warp stars?" James blinked.

"I'll do it!" Sylvia raised her hand. "I mean, if what you say is true, we could have just took down a monster and recruited an ally!"

"I'll do it if she is. Beside I'm still have nightmares about falling." James shuddered.

"Don't worry," Sylvia smiled. "I'll always catch you." James flushed under his masked.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment you two but," Garlude snapped. "Meta Knight failed to mention about how it could backfire."

"Backfire?" They echoed.

"Yep," Garlude said. "If the monster doesn't have any good in it the Theory will backfire and we'll have created the strongest monster Nightmare has ever had." Sylvia and James looked at each other. Meta Knight sighed and shut his eyes.

_Please, help me, I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be used by nightmare, poyo. _That was all Meta Knight needed to hear.

"If you wouldn't," He pulled out his warp star. "I will." He press his thumb against the top point, then with a sound like chipping glass, he broke off the point. The rest of the new star warriors gasped. Meta Knight place the point on the change plain.

"Meta Knight..." James said, the took his Warp Star, and broke off the left arm point and placed it next to Meta Knight's. Sylvia looked at Garlude who shoot her a 'don't do it' look, and smiled at the boys.

"Here," Sylvia chipped off the right arm point. and placed next to the others. "Come on, Garlude."

"Okay, I'll do it, but If this backfires, I'll tell people you guys held me down and made me do it." Garlude chipped the left leg point of her star.

"And if it works?" Meta Knight asked.

"Then it was all my idea." Garlude smiled.

"Oh, wait, we need another point!" Sylvia frowned, but before she could say another word Meta Knight ripped the last point off and stuck it place. Then the hollow warp star glowed and disappeared.

"Well, now what?" James asked.

"I guess we leave," Meta Knight said. "And wait and see if Garlude's plan worked."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Garlude snapped. "Let's go." As the star warriors head to the door a strong high pitched voice said, _Thank you, star warriors, poyo. One day I will repay our Kindness. poyo._ Everyone stopped.

"Did you guy hear..." Garlude looked around.

"Hear what...?" Sylvia said nervously.

"Nothing, guess I imagined it..." Garlude mumbled.

"Must have been," James looked around. "Come on. This place is give me a weird vive now."

"And it wasn't earlier?" Sylvia said, suddenly on her hover board. "Lets go. Now." As Sylvia, James, and Garlude left Meta Knight stopped and looked back, and nodded to the Monster.

**Doesn't that monster sound familiar? ^-. You can guess, but only I know—or, if you have any prior Kirby ® knowledge would know…or if you've been reading this—or any Kirby ® Fanfic—at all…**


	9. The return of a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY! **

**Okay, shortish than my last Chappies, sorry.**

Everyone stared at the now black screen.

"Was that really...real?" Silica said.

"I think so..." Tuff said. "I almost did recognize Meta Knight with out the ascent."

"It must have been from years ago," Tiff observed. "Do you think it worked? The theory?" Everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe it's still here!" Silica said suddenly.

"Not get you're hopes up." A new voice said from the door way. Everyone jumped. Joe spun around and launched a red fist shape at the door way. The figure jumped in the air and cart wheeled out of the way. "Joseph!" Joe stiffen, he knew that voice. "I taught you better than that!" The figure stepped in to the light. She was tall, and had peach skin and her white hair was tied back at the nape of her neck in two pony tails.

"M-mom?!" Joe gasped.

"No, it's the Easter bunny," Sylvia crossed her arms. "Of course it is!" Kirby looked at her and smiled, darting over.

"Poyo!" He said gleefully. Soon the rest followed in suit, but not a gleefully.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"Better question, what are you doing here Mister?" Joe blushed, as he heard Tuff suppress a chuckle.

"Um..." His flush got deeper. Until Silica came to the rescue.

"Ms. Sylvia." Silica went over to her. "I'm Silica, daughter of Garlude. And we're here because we got a distress...message from this planet."

"Your Garlude's daughter?" Sylvia leaned down and met her at eye level. "I see the resemblance. A distress message, aye? Um, weird."

"Are you here looking for it too?" Tiff asked.

"Nope, I'm here for research." Sylvia smiled. "A study of Uninhabited planets."

"'Uninhabited! Wait that's can be!" Tuff said.

"Well, it's not totally uninhabited, it's inhabited with monsters that escaped from this castle." Sylvia crossed her arms. "And I'm here because I saw, what I suspect to be, your ship, and a note saying to come here. Which is stupid and dangerous in itself." She eyed Joe.

"It wasn't my idea! It was Tuff's!" He pointed to Tuff.

"I see." Sylvia smiled. "Well, unless you want to get more lost than I think you already are, come with me."

"I knew I shouldn't have left..." Meta Knight muttered, rolling the now ripped note he left in to a ball. He sighed. "Now I have to find those lunatics..."

**Oh! Didn't think I'd do that? Well, I did, and It was fun! Last chapter I'll post for a week! Sorry! But the suspense, oh the suspense, how I love it! Well, see ya next week! *Waves overly happy at the screen* **


	10. How to catch a Meta Knight

**I do not own Kirby**** Also, I have just learn that the Fan name of Knuckle Joe's Father is 'Jecra', --i have doubly noted it. And I would like to say, I will **_**not **_**change it from James to that. I like James, that is how I am used to saying...typing...it so, sorry. And, if you think that have Sylvia alive is a shocker than wait until later and you might fall out of you're seat at a secret taken to the grave--you will have to wait a while for it, though!**

**Chapter 10: How to catch a Meta Knight**

Meta Knight kept his hand on his sword hilt. He knew the second he looked over the landscape why this place looked familiar, he had been there before, only then it was call Nightmare Planet 86. Looking wearily from side to side, he headed towards the castle. Unpleasant Memories stir within him. Memories about monsters, about his friends, about Nightmare.

Meta Knight pasted thought a clearing with on single tree in the middle, when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He scanned the trees line. Nothing. His grip on Galaxia tighten, ready to strike. Slowly he continued across. Wanting to stay way from the bushes he went against skirting close the tree.

Leafs littered the ground under the tree. Meta Knight was so focused on the tree line he didn't see the vine that snaked out from the leaves litter. As soon as he stepped on the vine, it snagged his foot and he flew up the tree so fast that Galaxia flew out of his hands and landed at the base of the tree. the bushes rustled loudly. Cursing loudly, he tried to untie his ankle. Only he couldn't reach it. Giving up Meta Knight focused on the, now clearly moving, bushes. Preparing to strike as soon as who ever it was came to get him down--doubting they would untie him--he was shocked as a voice cried out: "And, that, student is how to caught the rare, Meta Knight."

Sylvia smirked as she stood up, Tuff, Joe, and Kirby behind her. "Wouldn't work again any time soon, but still, it worked now!"

"Sylvia!" Meta Knight's mouth fell gaped under his mask. "What..."

"Calm down. Calm down, Meta Knight, let's get you down, then, we'll talk, 'Kay?" Sylvia laughed, cutting the vine. Once the vine was cut, Meta Knight land cat like on his feet.

"Wow, it's almost as graceful as you're landing, Joe," Tuff whispered. Joe, punched him in the shoulder, hard than he should have. Tuff bit his lip to stop a yelp from esacping. "I'll get you back..."

"Thank you," Meta Knight nodded to one of his oldest--and probably the oldest living--friend.

"Naw, no need to thank me. After all, I planed to catch you anyway!" She bent down to pick up Galaxia, Meta Knight was about to warn her about, but thought better of it. the second she grip the handle, a shock ran through her. Galaxia flew and handed in front of Meta Knight.

"Thank you, anyway," He smirked under his mask.

Holding her hand, Sylvia glared, "You're smirking under there, aren't you?"

**N/A: Even after all though years, she stills knows him so well! Well, next chapter there a MK flash back for all of ya'll! You love 'em! You know you do!**


	11. James' Final Battle

**I do not own Kirby.**

**James' Final Fight…**

The fire crackled as a group of men sat around it--among them Meta Knight and James.

"So, bored!" James whined.

"If you keep talking like that a Monster would jump out of the trees your next patrol." Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Only if I'm lucky!" James jumped up, and headed towards a group of patrollers. "See ya later!"

"Yeah, bye," Meta Knight waved. "Freak..."

"Come here monster, monster, monster," James whisper with a laugh. One of the new Star Warriors shuddered.

"Mr. James? What are you doing?" She bit her lip, looking around wearily.

"Trying to get the monsters to come to me," James answered.

"WHAT!?" She cried. "That's crazy! You are going to get us killed! I mean monsters are evil! They will kill us on sight! All monsters are like that! It's just how they are!" James stopped, and griped his hilt tightly.

Eyes flaring he spun around, "Don't you ever say something like that!" James tore his sword out of its scabbard and pointed at her. "Not all monsters are like that! I know for a fact of at least ten monsters are star Warriors, a few of switch are very, very, very good friends of mine. And, if I were you guys, and this goes for all of you, do not say things like that around me." The girl's eyes widen as James put his sword away. An image of Sylvia playing in his minds eye. Sighing he turned and continued down the path, the other Star Warriors timidly followed him.

"Um, Mr. James? Sir? Is that true? There are Monster who are Star Warriors?" another newer Star warrior asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "Most, if not all, are as normal as you or me. Only difference is they were taken by Nightmare, and...changed. The thing is, after the first round with Nightmare, there is no going back."

"Is there anyone we know like that?" The first new Star warrior girl asked. At first, he was going to say Meta Knight, but knew Meta Knight would strangle him if he did.

"Actually, yes," James smiled brightly. "Your teacher Mark. He wasn't born with the ears you know!"

"Wow," The young star warriors soon began speaking among them selves. Chuckling, James started to lead the group back. One-fourth of the way back, there was a rustling on the trees. James held up his hand for them stop.

"Shh," He hissed drawing his sword. "COME OUT!" Suddenly a shadow flew out of the woods, knocking two out of three of the New Star Warriors out. _This is not good. . . _The shadow dart towards him, knocking him in to a tree. "Oof..." He groaned, the last new warrior landing beside him. Struggling he pushed him self up. "W-Who are you!?" He demanded, wincing. "And what do you want!?"

"Me?" The shadow chuckled. "The name's Ghost. And what I want? Well, I want to help my master, Nightmare." The shadow wavered and a evil laugh could be heard.

"Nightmare," James slowly scanned the area. Nothing. Just trees. "Where are you!"

"Right behind you," A dark shadowy hand shot out from behind him, and gasped him body. "My, what do we have here? A star Warrior?"

"You better believe it!" James snarled, struggling.

"Good, good," Nightmare laughed. "Ah, you, my little friend will be quite useful to me!"

"No way! Let me go, or else!" James growled.

"Or else what? You'll call your little puffball friend?" Nightmare's words silenced James. "Oh yes, without your friends you are nothing. But, I can make you great...whether you want me to or not!" Nightmare cackled, and covered James with his other dark hand.

Darkness, everywhere James looked. _Where am I?_

"Welcome to the farthest you can get from day light," Nightmare chortled. "You have had a very interesting life. And, you know a few of my escapees. Oh, it's nice to know where they are."

"If you even get close to them I'll--" James snarled.

"You'll hurt me, I get it. But that's is not going to happen. You'll follow in your dear friends foot steps!" Nightmare chuckled. "Only you would leave my control!"

Then it hit James like a ton of bricks. Nightmare wanted to turn him in to a monster. _NO!!!!_ He wanted to scream, but his mouth refused to move. Dark power, evil fueled rage, and, worse of all, bloodlust started leaking in to James soul. He struggled to pushed them away. But they continued to rush in. Slowly, most all his feels where erased. Nightmare chuckled once more, then said, "Now, once your on my side, I'll find that runaway girl Sylvia. And that puffball Meta Knight, he's worthless now. So, you first assignment, my monster, is to get rid of Meta Knight."

**Sorry it late I've been have the worst Writer's Block *Thunder and lighting!* Sorry. I'll try to do better next time. **


	12. Death and Ghosts

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Death and Ghosts, **

**Sorry, yet again, for lateness, I got caught up in other stories. Sorry**.

Meta Knight looked around, uneasy. James and his patrol had been gone a long time. But. Maybe what was the most unsettling was the apprehensive feeling that kept running down his spine. Lucky all the other Warriors took no notice.

He was sure he was being paranoid, that is until two bloody figures stumbled into camp. Meta Knight jumped up and darted over, fearing the worse. His fears were soon proven correct.

One of the young Star Warriors was caring James on his shoulder. James's eyes were shut, and his chest barely rising. Meta Knight could almost feel his heart crawling it's way out of his own chest.

"What happened?!" He demanded of the young Star Warrior as one of the camp's doctors set James on a mat and began looking him over. Another doctor was soon bandaging the young warriors wounds.

"Night … mare's … monster … attacked …us … all the … others … were … killed," The young warrior took a deep and trouble breath. "He … is … out …there. …The … monster … is out there. … He … took us … by surprise … we … couldn't do … anything … he was … to fast …to see. … When I … came too … the other … were gone… and James was … not really …any … better."

The doctor slowly help the young warrior up and led him away. Then, a few more doctors were taking James to the medical tent. Meta Knight followed, wishing his friend would be okay. Just before he enter the medical tent, a doctor stopped him.

"I am sorry, we can't have too many people in here." Meta Knight sighed, but understood.

"If anything happens, tell me," He turned and headed back for the fire. Half way there, a shrill scream raddled the camp from the medical tent. Meta Knight spun around, hand on his sword's hilt. People started running out of the tent. Fearing for his friend Meta Knight dashed over. When he was just about the doctor that had stopped him from entering the tent grabbed his cape with a bloody hand.

"Don't go in the…" He wheezed. "Your friend…is already lost to the Star Warriors." The doctor released his cape and crumpled to the ground, dead. His eyes widen, James was…gone. He opened his mouth to let out a wail but someone beat him to it.

"Everyone leave! NOW! To the woods!" All the star Warriors rushed past Meta Knight, but no one pulled him to the safely of the woods. Only when all of the warriors were out of Camp did one turned and see him.

"Meta Knight! Run! There is a monster in camp!" But Meta Knight one heard up to run, because then, out of the fiery medical tent, a short figure can out of the flames, sword in hand.

"James!" He cried out. "James…?" Then, James charged at Meta Knight. Sword poised to kill, eye glowing red.

The doctors words echoed in his mind. '_Your friend…is already lost to the Star Warriors_' He never said James was dead, just gone to the Star Warrior. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. James was the monster. The monster once known as James was almost upon him. Meta Knight only just stepped back in time to escape the monster's blade.

"James," He called. "It's me, Meta Knight!" Meta Knight dodged the monsters blade swipes. "James, please, remember! I'm your friend!" Meta knight was answered but a snort, and yet another sword swipe. James, fight it! Fight Nightmare's control!" But the monster continued trying to slash Meta Knight. In defeat, Meta Knight pulled his own sword from its sheath.

"James, do you even know who I am?" Meta Knight demanded. James eyes suddenly flashed from red to white. Meta Knight smirked under his mask. Maybe he could save his friend yet. "I'm your best friend, James. We have known each other since we were kids, James. don't you remember? You know my secrets, and I know yours." James raised his sword over his head, and started to slam it down. But stopped inches from Meta Knight's face.

"M…M-meta Knight?" James stepped back, and held his head with his hand. Meta Knight saw his eyes flash back to white for an instant.

"Yes, James, it is," Meta Knight stepped closer.

"N…no! Get back!" James jumped back. "Meta Knight, I … I can't control it!" James eye once again went red, and he jabbed at Meta Knight, tearing his cape—and thus his wings as well. Wincing, Meta Knight moved away.

"James…" Meta Knight muttered. He knew just himself would not be enough to break Nightmare's hold—that is, if he ever could. "James, do you remember Gartude?"

"James is no longer here," the monster grunted, running at Meta Knight.

"Do _you _remember Garlude?" the monster lunged at Meta Knight.

Dancing around and dodging the monster's blade, Meta Knight heard the monster say, "I do."

"Then you must…" Meta Knight jumped up as the Monster swung the blade under his feet. "Remember James beloved, Sylvia or his son Joe." The Monster stopped, and his eyes flash white, then instead of going back to red, they stayed a dark pink.

"S…Sylvia…Slyvia and…Joe. Sylvia and Joe!" James dropped the sword and grabbed his head. Meta Knight took the chance and kicked the sword in to the woods.

"That's right James, you have a picture of Joe and Sylvia in the locket around your neck," Meta Knight coaxed. James slowly released his head, and grabbed the locket. Slowly, he flipped it open. James stared at it for a long time before turning his eyes back to Meta Knight. A single tear escaped. "Meta Knight…I cannot control it. You…have too…kill me."

Meta Knight's heart skipped a beat. Kill James…his best friend. He could not do such an act. "James, you're strong, you can beat the monster inside you."

"No, I can't. I'm not as strong as you or Sylvia. I'm stuck with this monster. And, you need to kill me." He held his arms out wide. "Just do it….Hurry! It's taking control again!" Teary eyed, Meta Knight knew James was right. Taking a deep breath he darted forward. Sword out in front of him he plunged it in to the pit of his best friend's stomach. James let out a final startled gasped, and fell forward. Meta Knight stepped back, a lump of ice forming in his stomach.

"Thanks, MK," James whispered, and looked at him gratefully. "Give," He pulled the locket off his neck and threw it to Meta Knight. "To Joe, will ya'? Oh and tell Slyvia I love her…and do not want flowers at my funeral." James smiled once, then fell to earth, and landed on the side of his face. Eyes shut, no emotion on his face but for a small smile.

Star Warriors slowly walked back in to camp. Meta Knight could not take his eyes off James body until someone touched his shoulder. He looked up and was surprise to see Mark. He had a small frown on his face. Meta Knight knew he must have just gotten there. Then, Mark slowly turned and walked away. After a few more seconds of looking at James he turned to were Mark had walked off to. But, he could not see him anywhere.

Someone walked past him, caring the body of the doctor. Slowly Meta Knight walked towards the woods. Before he got there, he over heard an elder warrior say, "Yeah, all dead. The new group that was coming today. The monster that kill those new warriors got them. It seems their leader, Mark, was the first one to die."

**N/A: One word, Ghost. **


	13. Soup!

**Okay, first of all, for those of you who read my other stories, I more than likely will not be updating them soon, I've half a afraid they will be deleted upon savage…so I hope this one works. Also, most of them I already had the chapter typed! And Don't like retyping them! *Rubs back of head* Sorry ya'll. Anyway, here is a quick fuller chapter!**

**Okay, as we know, I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

**Soup!**

"Okay…" Sylvia stirred the bubbled green contents of a bowl, cook book in hand. "Now add…Um…"

"What's wrong?" Silica asked from the other side of the campsite, setting up a tent with Tiff and Kirby.

"Oh nothing the page is smudge a bit that's all…" She told the girl. "Okay, is it…hot sauce? Yeah, that's it!" Sylvia rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a red bottle. Smiling, she glanced at the cook book. "Okay…a teaspoon?" Salvia grabbed the spoon, but when she turned to pour the hot sauce in, she instead saw Kirby, holding the bottle. "Hey! Give that back!" Sylvia lunched for the bottle. Kirby side stepped.

"Give me that, Kirby!" Sylvia jumped up. Kirby panicked and darted for Tiff. "Come back here you puffball!" Sylvia chased the puffball until he was cowering behind Tiff. "Tiff, hand over the puffball."

"Huh, might I ask wha—" Tiff did not get a chance to finished, because Kirby turned and dashed for the bowl of soup.

"Oh no you don't!" Sylvia dove and grabbed the puffball by the leg. "Ah-ha!" The she watched the bottle of sauce fly and land in the soup. "Oh…no." She winced. She and Kirby looked over the rim over the pot. "That was more than a teaspoon." Sylvia grabbed the bottle. "Do you think I'll still taste good?" She scooped out a little, showing it to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried, eating the food. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"Well, you don't seem to be die from this…so it must be eatable!" She grinned. "Okay! Soups on!"

Meta Knight looked at the red-green soup—remembering how bad Slyvia'a cooking skills were.

"Um, Mom, are you sure this stuff is…edible?" Joe winced, looking at the food. Cleary, Meta Knight mused. He knows about her cooking too.

"Sure as snow in July!" Sylvia quipped.

"I'm sure it's fine!" Tiff smiled, sticking a spoon full in her mouth. Meta Knight watched as her face went from normal coloring to green, then purple, the finally, red. "HOT! Hot! Hot! Oh that tasted so bad! I think my tongue might fall off!" Tiff darted to the bushed and puked.

"Huh…" Sylvia blinked. "Weird. Kirby could eat it just fine." Everyone fell anime style.

"Kirby can eat anything!" Tuff cried. "His mouth leads to a black hole!" Sylvia blushed.

"Oh well…next time, I'll won't add the whole bottle of hot sauce." Tiff came back and fell back, faint as Sylvia said this.

"Yeah, please," Tiff groaned.

"I'd better find some Tums." When Sylvia turned everyone—but Kirby—dumped their soups out.

Hours later…

Tiff had fully recovered from the soup and the was sitting with everyone, laughing. "I can't believe you thought if Kirby could eat it, it was edible!"

"Hey, I've know three puffballs before in my life, and two out of three were kind of picky," Sylvia shrugged, shooting a 'and you're not one of them' look at Meta Knight.

"Maybe they just need better than to trust you with anything food related?" Meta Knight suggested.

"Well…at least I…" Sylvia fumed. "At least I'm not short!" Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"That is very mature," Meta Knight quipped.

"As mature as an information race?" Sylvia stuck out her tongue.

"An information race?" Tuff blinked. "what's that?"

"A bad idea," Meta Knight muttered.

"You only don't like it cause you got hit in the face with a branch after I first challenged you," Sylvia crossed her arms. "Aw, good times good times."

"You cheated," Meta Knight muttered.

"And who being mature now!" Sylvia laughed.

**And there you have it! I quick, funny-ish filler. Next one should be better! I hope… *Rubs back of head.* Oh and, I my some of the Pokemon reader out there have noticed, srgeman's super awesome fic, 'A little Night Music,' and its squeal have been taken down! It was an awesome fic, and I think it was just wrong to take it down! This does not just effecting the Pokemon fiction world, but all of Fantion. From the books, to amine, to games, to manga, and everything in-between. **

**Go to srgeman's profile, post this on yours! Protest to FF. Make them restore srgeman's, and other awesome deleted—stories. Make them give warnings before deleting, make them stop protecting flamers. Make them realize that every story deleted was a story someone loved, someone worked hard on it. **

**So even if you have never, never read, or plan on reading once it's reposted, 'A little Night Music,' or another Pokemon fan fiction for that matter, make a statement. Or at least think about it a bit?**


	14. Claw

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

**Claw**

Meta Knight glanced around the campsite, the moon high in the dark twilight above. Everyone had slowly—and hungrily—went to sleep hours before. _Why am I still awake_? Meta Knight wondered. He racked his brain, but could not bring up an answer.

"Can't sleep? Or do you just like being tall?" Sylvia called from the base of the tree Meta Knight was in.

"A bit of both," Meta Knight jumped from branch to branch until he was sitting on a branch just above Sylvia. Sylvia rolled her eyes, and floated up to him on her hover board.

"You're really something…" Sylvia shook her head with a laugh. "Well, what are you going to do now…err after this, I mean." He shrugged.

"Go back to Popstar?" Meta Knight answered.

"Oh, you're no fun," Sylvia pouted. "You know, that's why you and James made such a team. James was generally crazy and reckless, and you're clam and alert. It's balanced."

"Don't you mean, it 'was'" Meta Knight asked.

"Naw, you're still balanced," Sylvia crossed her arms and nodded. "With that crazy bunch, you have to be." She shut her eyes and looked down. "Especially keep secrets like you do."

"'Secrets'?" Meta Knight turned to her.

Sylvia opened and eye a looked at him. "Yeah, like what you look like under the mask. I mean, you look so cute! Cute like a puppy-dog, or a kitten, or a—"

"I get it," Meta Knight muttered. "But, I have my reasons."

"Is it because your not threatening?" Sylvia said in a baby voice. "Oh, don't give me that look, I know why you did it." Sylvia paused for a moment. "No, wait I don't know why you always wear that mask." A wicked smile spend over her face. _Oh this can't be good. _Meta Knight thought.

"You have ten seconds to spill," Sylvia said. "Ten…nine…"

"I will do not such thing," Meta Knight snapped.

"Five…four…three…two…one," Sylvia jumped up and pointed at Meta Knight. "I challenged you to an information race!" Meta Knight glanced at her hover board.

"Alright, I'll tell you," He sighed. "But only if You can catch me!" He jumped quickly to the next branch, then the next, and then next. "First one to the top wins!"

"Cheater!" Sylvia grumbled, jumped off her board on to a branch. Meta Knight chuckled, hurrying up the branches. He looked down about half way up, and saw Sylvia struggling to get her grip on a mossy branch. He smirked.

_Finally, I _win_ one of Sylvia silly games! _Meta Knight saw the top of the tree just above him. Meta Knight jump on to the top of the tree.

"Took you long enough," Meta Knight spun around to see Sylvia yawning, sitting cross legged on her board. "Remember the rules, you can use what ever you have, that means hover board!" Sylvia let out a small whoop. "Now, tell me!" He sighed.

"It's a linage thing," Meta Knight explained. "Any puffball taken by a monster is to never return to his or her family."

"Ah, that's sad. So you keep the mask so you never have to face up to your family…am I right, _Aubrey?_" Meta Knight wiped his sword out, and tried to slashed her.

Laughing Sylvia dodged with easy. "Sorry, Meta Knight. You know I love playing games with peoples' heads! But, really, if I were you, I would seek out my family, tradition or not. I mean, you're one of the last the Star Warriors, and Nightmare's gone. You are one of the few who can utilized Galaxia! You are Meta Knight, for crying out loud! You are only of the few equals I have left!" Sylvia sighed.

"……But, that's you." Meta Knight told her flatly

"Oh my…Well, that was a complete waste of time!" Sylvia sighed. "But, now I'm—"

"_Grrrrr_" The two stop talking.

"What was—" Meta Knight was cut off by the sound of the tree snapping, and the tree falling out from under him. "Wow!" Sylvia grabbed his hand and pulled him on to her hover board. A light blue tabby cat the size of a bus let out a long yowl. Its tail lashed out, knocking the tent off the ground, and leaving the kids staring.

"You, floaty twins!" The cat growled. "What are you!"

"Well, what are you!" Sylvia snapped.

"I'm Claw, destroyer of my kind!" The cat, Claw, snapped.

"What do you mean? Destroyer?" Meta Knight asked, as Tiff and Silica hurried the other way—much to Joe's protests.

"Oh no you don't," Claw said, grabbing the kids with his tail.

"No! don't hurt them!" Sylvia cried.

"I won't, as long as they—OWCH! Don't bite me, you little twerp!" Claw snarled, hitting Joe on the head lightly. "As I was saying, I destroyer of Monsters. And you two," He waved to them with his paw. "Have me perplexed. You smell like both normal beings, and Monsters…What are you."

"We're Star Warriors!" Sylvia snapped. "Star Warriors who just so happen to have a run in with Nightmare!"

"I see…you're incomplete monsters, but still monsters!" Claw swiped at them, hitting Sylvia. She screamed, her hover board disappearing.

"Sylvia!" Meta Knight catch her wrist, and grabbed a branch with his other hand. "We are not monsters!" He lower Sylvia and himself to the earth.

"I don't believe you," Claw stepped closer, claws coming unsheathed. Meta Knight took out Galaxia.

Kirby watched wide eyed, as the giant cat looked at Meta Knight and Sylvia with a gleam in his eye. Kirby didn't know much about cats, but he did know, cats play with their food. The thought of any of this friends becoming a cat toy was horrible for him. He shook his head. He _had_ to help them.

Darting, forward jumped between the cat and the Star Warriors. The cat blinked, and took a quick step back, as if shocked by his presence.

"NO!" Tiff screamed, but as she tried to run to him, but Tuff grab her arm.

"It…can't be…" The cat muttered, then leaned down, at more or less eye level. "K…K-Kirby?"

"Poyo?" Kirby blinked, cocking his head.

"Kirby!" Tiff freed herself from Tuff and dash over to the puffball before Joe, Tuff or Silica could restrain her. "You stay away from him!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, confused.

"Holy…what did he _do_ to you?" Claw pushed Tiff aside.

"Hey!" Tiff cried, but Claw pushed her down with his paw. "Leave Kirby alone, you overgrow—!"

"You're really loud, and have a big mouth. So, if you don't mind, I would like to talk with…" Claw turned. "Hey, where'd he go?" Claw swung his head around. Kirby was at his paw, try to lifted it from Tiff. "Huh, what are you…Ah, I see." Claw filled his paw. Kirby darted over to Tiff.

"Oh, she's fine…Geez, he must have done a number on ya' Kirby," Claw sat down, puzzled.

"How, do you know Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, slowly edging over between Claw and Kirby—who was joined by Joe, Tuff and Silica, all with some sort of weapon ready.

"Hmm? Oh, who are you again? Oh, right the half monster, I remember now," Claw smiled. "Sorry about trying to kill you and all." Meta Knight lower his sword a bit.

"What…"

"Any friend of Kirby's is a friend of mine," Claw told them.

"But…how do you know Kirby?!" Tiff demanded.

"That really simple." the smile on Claw's face grew. "We are both Nightmare's Monsters."

**N/A: Show of hands, how many did not see that last part coming? Really, it shouldn't shock you that much. Oh well, Flash back next chappie!**


	15. Da history of da puffball!

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

_Flash back time!_

A small round pink ball, with small arms and red shoes sat next to a large blue tabby cat. They looked around a large metal room with scores of other young monsters. Some of which were fighting, gloating, or just being destructive.

"Bored yet?" the cat asked.

"No," said the puffball. "Those two are going fight." He pointed to two monsters. "Should be a good match."

"I call the Wolfface," the cat said.

"Ghost," the puffball said. The fight was, as the puffball had predicted, was pretty good, with the winner being Ghost.

"Now are you bored?" the cat asked. But the puffball did not answer him. "Hello, earth to Kirby. Come in Kirby."

"Claw, will you please keep you paws away from my face?" Kirby muttered swatting Claw's paw away.

"Daydreaming?" Claw inquired.

"Yeah, sort of," Kirby muttered. "I just can't stop thinking. I mean, don't you ever wonder if there's anything out there beyond doing Nightmare's biding?"

"Maybe, but it's best not to dream about it. Since it's not going to happen. You and me will be sent to kill and destroy planets that do not bend to Nightmare's will." Claw pointed out. "As much fun as it is to dream, I wouldn't. It'll only end in heart brake. Believe me, K, I don't want to go out there and kill almost as much as you."

"Okay, you've made your point. But, do me a favor, will ya'" Kirby paused. "If one of you ever escape here and I become a mindless killing machine, then you have to take me down. No mercy, just claw me to bits. 'Kay?" Claw winced at the idea. "Please, Claw, you are the only one who could do it!"

"Okay, but you have to do the same for me," Claw smiled, and held out his paw. "Promise?" Kirby nodded and shook Claw's paw.

"Alright."

One month later…

Claw was snoozing next to the only door of the meta room while Kirby was watching to more monster fight, when Nightmare walked in. Every monster—save for the sleeping cat and Kirby—darted for Nightmare. Each monster was trying there best to get choose to be sent on an mission.

Nightmare scanned over the crowd, and landed his eyes on the cat. Smirking, he reached over and grabbed Claw by the scruff.

"Huh? Wha…" He looked around sleepily. "Oh…it's Nightmare." He blinked. "I'm getting outta here, ain't I?" Nightmare didn't answer, just smiled evilly. Kirby felt a knot grow in his stomach. Claw sent him a 'it-will-more-then-likely-be-alright' glance. Kirby frowned.

_Why me? Why Claw? Why us? _He thought as Claw disappeared. _How can he be so calm about it!? _

Two weeks later…

Ghost knocked Wolfface into the wall as Kirby watched on. It was so different without Claw next to him. _I have to get out of here! _Kirby had been thinking that for the past week but could not think of a way out. He had one idea, but it seemed like a very bad one.

Just then, Nightmare walked in. _I have to do this, for Claw!_ Kirby took a breath, and grabbed a small chunk of metal from the walls. He hind it behind his back. He drew close to Nightmare. With one power throw he nailed Nightmare in the head, then he ran past him. Nightmare let out a lot of curses, chasing after Kirby.

"Oh man, oh man! This was a bad idea!" Kirby ran as fast as hit legs could take him. But Nightmare was gaining on him. Then Kirby saw an open door. "Yes!" He pushed himself until he was sure his legs were going to fall off.

The sun was bright and stung the poor puffballs eyes. _I'm outside, now what? _Nightmare reached out his hand.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP!" Then, a bright light burst from the puffballs body. Nightmare covered his eyes and screamed. "Huh?" Kirby opened his eyes to see a large Yellow Star in front of him.

_Get on, _A voice that wasn't a voce said.

"No…I went through to much to get the right DNA sequence to make that puffball!" Nightmare growled. Then Kriby felt like something was going to end badly. "I don't know why you have a Warp Star, Kirby. But, I think it has to do with Star Warriors, and I can't have you joining them with the knowledge you have." Kirby gasped as a shock ran through him. "I can't kill you, no, you are to strong for that. But I can send your body and mind back. Until you nothing by a merely child, a useless child."

_Oh boy! Kirby get on! _The Warp Star order. Kirby winced as the shock got more powerful. _NOW!_ Kirby grabbed the end of the star and pull himself up, gasping.

"It's to late. Even if you get off this planet, in less than an hour you'll be a memories less child, traveling alone in space." Nightmare cackled as the Warp Star zoomed off.

**N/A: I call this 'Da history of da puffball'. Hee-hee, I love Flash backs……**


	16. Q&B

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

**Q&B (Question and battles) **

Claw yawned, bored out of his mind as the kids asked him numerous questions. 'What was it like blah blah blah' Was it really blah, blah,' etc. and he was getting tired of it. So he fell sleep while Joe was talking.

"ZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzz," Claw snored.

"Hey! I was talking!" Joe snapped.

"Calm down, Joe. He is a cat after all. And cat's don't pay attention that long," Sylvia laughed.

"I can hear you, Floaty girl," Claw muttered, hitting her in the back of the head with his tail.

"Sorry…" Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Oh, since your awake…do you mind answering some questions for my research?" Claw groaned as Sylvia pulled a pencil and paper out. Meta Knight chuckled to himself.

"So, why are you here, beside to kill monsters," Sylvia asked.

"Why are you here, besides to study this planet?" Claw quipped.

"Well, I was also visiting some friends, and now I am joining my son and his friends," Sylvia stuck out her tongue. "to find a distress signal that I think is a fake."

"A distress signal? Sent by who?" Claw asked.

Sylvia shrugged and looked to Joe. Joe and Tuff exchanged looks, and turned to the girls.

"We dunno," Silica and Tiff said. Everyone looked to Meta Knight.

"A Star Warrior?" He pulled out the note and handed to Sylvia. She took it and scanned over it. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Oh crap!" She cried. "This is from—"

"_Me, Snipe, the new leader of Nightmare's armies!" _

**N/A: *Holds up shield* I know it's short! *Peeks around shield* Phew, no flames. Sorry, everyone, I get flamed a lot for short chapters on my other fics. Hee-hee…I'm paranoid! *Eye twitches* Very paranoid…**


	17. Snipe and the Monster

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

**Snipe and the Monster **

Meta Knight had had nightmares about the half snake, half wrestler monster before, but seeing him again, after all that time was terrifying. But he was able to keep his emotions under control as he pulled out Galaxia.

"Well, well, you got my tricked message," Snipe chortled. "Silly, silly."

"Oh the one time Mabel was right and we didn't listen to her!" Tuff cried.

"Now, get them, Wolfface!" Then a large gray wolf, standing on it's back two legs walked in front of him. It let out a long menacing yowl that echoed around the forest. It sung it's head towards the group. Claw whimper and walked back slowly as Wofface's red eyes landed on him. Meta Knight blinked. The last time he saw Wolfface, it did not have eyes, nor did it stand on its hind legs.

"Grrrrr," Wolfface lunched forward, holding Claw down with incredible power. This was not like the Wolfface Meta Knight had always known. The Wolfface he need was always looking to Snipe, or Nightmare, or another figure for praise, this Wolfface just growled, saying nothing.

"Good, Wolfface, now keep that…_kitten _down," Snipe ordered.

"Kitten! I am not a kitten!" Claw struggled, but the wolf monster held him down. With a wounded pride, Claw stopped with a curse.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know you were a very good monster, Claw. To bad you had to give in to the good side of your heart." Snipe sighed. "And you," he pointed to Meta Knight and Sylvia. "Could have been great as well, and I'll give you one chance. Join me and become the greatest warriors."

Sylvia narrowed her eyes, then grabbed Joe in to a hug. "You must be on crack to think I would do something that could hurt the people I love!" Snipe turned to Meta Knight. Meta Knight took the dragger from under his cape out and threw it at the monster, hoping to hit his heart. Snipe moved to the side.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Snipe sighed. "Vine beasts, get them!" Suddenly the vines on the surrounding trees grasped the group. Meta Knight gasped as the air was pushed from his lungs.

Snipe went over to the ensnared Sylvia with a smirk. "Miss Sylvia, I can presume?"

"It '_the Star Warrior' _Sylvia to you!" Sylvia snarled.

"Yes, yes, _The Star Warrior _Sylvia. I'm going to use you for an…experiment." Sylvia narrowed her eyes at his words.

"Hey, you snakey, leave my mom alone! If you wanna fight! Fight with me!" Joe snarled much as his mother did seconds ago.

"Hee-hee. Now, in this experiment, we are going to find out if the age old say the 'blood is thicker than water' is true." Snipe sneered.

"Metaphorically or literally? Cause literally, yes blood is thinker than water. Being so that water is made up of just two hydrogen atoms, and one oxygen and blood being filled with red, white, t and other types of cells, with countless other things thrown in. Or do you mean metaphorically as in family ties and loyalties take superiority over other relationships?" Sylvia smirked as snipe took a moment to go over what she said.

"Metaphorically," Snipe told her.

Sylvia face darken as a thought entered her mind. "If you're going to try to make me fight Joe, you're high on something."

"Fight your son? Temping, but I have someone much more…oh shall we say, painful for you to fight," Snipe snapped his fingers, and the vine set Sylvia on the ground, but keeping her arms and each ankle wrapped. "Come." Snipe went to the middle of the clearing. Sylvia looked over her shoulder, and with a sigh followed.

"You are so lucky I don't have a sword right now," Sylvia grumbled.

"Here," Snipe offered her a sword. "It will not hurt you, Star Warrior." Hesitantly, She took the sword. Snipe slowly turned his back. Sylvia knew she had the chance right then to attack him. But her years of training told her one thing: It was a trap. She sighed, and stuck to sword into the earth and lean against it.

"Well, go on who are you going to throw at me? My mother?" Sylvia waved her hand over her mouth as she yawned. "Oh no wait, you're going to send my third cousin twice removed aren't you?"

"No, actually, with the fate of your friends and son's lives on the line, you must battle, with," Snipe pointed to the tree line. A pair of twin blood red eyes stared back, then slowly a short figure with a sword and shield, a mask that split his dirt blonde hair in half, and a cape walked out of the trees' shadows. "Your husband." Snipe retreated for the safely of the trees. The vines released Sylvia. Her knees wobbled for a moment before they gave out.

"Oh my…James," Tears falling from her face, as she looked at the ground. James walked slowly up. He stopped a foot from her. Then slowly raised his sword.

"Mom!" Joe cried.

"Sylvia look—" Meta Knight was saying went Sylvia's arm suddenly jetted out, grabbed the monster leg, and pulled it out form under him.

"Meta Knight, you know me better than that!" Sylvia jumped to her feet. "I got an B minus in acting, remember?" She used her shirt sleeve to wipe away the 'fake' tears. "I did not except James—err, what he has become—to be alive. Do you have something to do with that?" She turned to Snipe.

"Only a little," Snipe smirked. "Now, The Star Warrior Sylvia, in order to free you friends here you must…oh let's say, kill him." Sylvia winced.

"You are truly a monster," Sylvia pulled the sword from the ground.

"Making you fight the one's you love most. Yes, yes, I am." Snipe smirked. "You know what. Before we begin, lets you and me make a deal."

"Um, no. I don't make deals with monsters, sorry," Sylvia snorted.

"It's either make the deal or," Snipe snapped his fingers. Then the vines around her friends and son's bodies tighten. "Or I make a time limit on this match." Sylvia gasped, then glanced at the monster.

"Al-…alright," Sylvia frowned. "What."

"It's simple really, you win, I leave and you never seen me or any of my monsters ever again. And if you lose…I finish what Nightmare started! By making you a complete monster!" Snipe laughed. Joe's eyes widened.

"No, Mom, d—"

"Okay," Sylvia said. "Let's start this!"

**Probably a really bad battle scene is in the next chappie…so you have been warned…**


	18. The battle

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY!**

**The battle**

Every muscle in Joe's body tighten as his mother turned to face her opponent. He bit the inside of is cheek to keep the tears at bay. His father had 'died' when he was just a kid, so he didn't have any memories of him. And, now, the first time he sees him, his father is a monster about to fight his mother to the death. Sylvia smirked as the monster ran at her.

"Nice try, but, you'll have to do better than that!" She side stepped. With a growl, the monster u-turned and tried to uppercut with the sword. Sylvia turned quickly, and gasped. She was fast, but not quiet fast enough. The sword nicked her arm. She let out a small yelp. The monster turned and darted for her once again.

Sylvia used her sword to fend off the monster, never once trying to attack. Then, suddenly, she started laughing. Joe blinked. How could she laugh at a time like this!? "You may look like James, but, James was never my equal with swordsmanship! Hand-to-hand combat, well, he surpassed me in that. That and cooking. Those were the other two things!" Sylvia then threw her leg up, knocking the shield from the monster's hand.

Snipe narrowed his eyes as Sylvia and the monster continued battling, either giving the other an opportunity to attack with a wounding blow. The two fought until they had successfully reached the shadows of a group of large trees. Sylvia felt uneasy fighting in the darkness from the shadows. Her eyes left the monster for a second, and when she looked back he was gone.

Sylvia cursed, head turning from side to side. "Oh, where are you?"

"Sylvia, look up!" She heard Meta Knight yelled. She turned her gaze up and jump out of the way—and out of the shadows—as the monster's sword hit the earth. She gasped and cursed as he walked out of the shadows.

Then, in a voice that sounded like gravel in a blender then monster spoke, "Heh-heh, a pretty little mouth like yours should not say such ugly words."

"Oh yeah?" Sylvia smirked, then said a bunch of words that would get Waveripple in a lot of trouble if they were typed. "How's that for ugly? Oh, and don't no one repeat that!" She the last part called over her shoulder. The monster chuckled lightly.

"Your not playing, fair, Sylvia," Snipe smirked. "No outside help." He snapped his fingers and a wall of blue energy appeared.

"What the…oof!" The Monster cut her off by tackling her with his shoulder.

"What is that!?" Joe demanded.

"This will stop you from stopping her impending doom," Snipe chuckled.

"Okay, look-alike, you might have gotten on hit, you now, you'll feel my wrath!" Sylvia's eyes were flaming. She swiped at the monster, leaving a long line beading with bleed on his chest. The monster's eyes narrowed and as he raised the sword. Sylvia, with the speed of lighting, kicked his feet out from under him. The sword flying from his hands. With a growl, and at an equally fast speed, the monster leapt on her, holding her on the ground. Her sword was knocked just out of her reach.

Annoyed, Sylvia thrashed about, trying to free herself. "Let me go! I demanded you let me go, or else!"

"Or else what?" The monster chortled as she stopped and looked at him.

"Or else I'll do this!" She tore one hand free and in a feeble attempt slapped him across the face with all her might. Her slap did nothing but loosen his mask—and caused her hand to really hurt. The monster quickly grabbed her wrist with his other hand. Holding both of her hands in one of his, then, before she could make a endeavor to sit up he put his hand on her to hold her down.

A blush creped across her face. "Do you mind removing your hand from my breast?" The monster blinked, but did not move his hand. "You have five seconds. One, two, three, four…five!" Then, flush face, she was able to throw the monster off her. "You perv!" She cried, and—for lack of a better word—whaled on him.

The monster was greatly confused by his opponent's behavior. All he did was touch her, and now she was punching and kicking him. What did he do? The strange woman threw her fist back, and was about to punch him. The monster sent his hand out and grabbed the woman's wrist.

He wanted to ask what he did, but now, he had to get back at this woman for whaling on him. With a growl he threw the woman over his shoulder, and let go of her wrist. With a yelp and woman fly across the field and hit the energy wall. The wall zapped her. She fell to the ground with a thud.

She moaned, and sat up, her hair sticking out every which way. The monster grabbed his sword, and her as well, and darted for her. He stopped meters from her. He looked at him, with sorrow in her eyes, and sighed loudly.

"Well, get on with it, kill me, or wound me enough so Snipe can make a monster of me," She got to her knees, and held her arms out. "Impale me, but, please make it quick, I don't want to be a monster. Not with the chance I could hurt my friends, or family." Her eyes darted over to the group of being on the other side of the wall. They're mouths were open, by no words could be heard. The woman's eyes lingered on the small round one with a mask, and then, for a longer time, on one with yellow hair, who had tears in his eyes.

"Who…is he?" The monster couldn't help but ask.

Her mouth made an 'o' and she smiled softly. "That is my son." The monster blinked.

"And that is…?" He asked, head cocked. The woman blinked.

"Well, the dictionary definition is a male child in relation to his parents. Or, there is always my favorite way of putting it: When a mommy and daddy love each other they come together in a wonderful way. And then after nine mouth of pure anguish on the daddy's behalf, a baby is born of the mother womb. If that child in a boy it is a son, a girl it is a daughter." Sylvia said—oddly cheerfully.

"So, you care about him because your mate carried him?" The monster asked.

"Heh-heh, other way around, buddy." Sylvia chuckled. "And I care about him because, among other things, he is the last connection to…someone I love." She looked away, with tears in her eyes.

The monster blinked, and an overwhelming urge came over him. Before he could stop himself he set one blade down, reached over and with the back of his glove, wipe a tear away. Slowly he stopped and looked at his glove, and tear left a small darken spot on it.

Then the woman let out a sighed, and mutter under her breath, "Snipe you sure have a sick sense of humor doing this to me." The monster looked at Snipe out of the corner of his eye.

It was clear Snipe was less than please with this turn of events. But, somehow, the monster really did not care. Then, another question he wanted to ask bubbled up. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at him, shocked. Then she looked back away, blushing. "Oh, me? I'm the Star…Sylvia, my name is Sylvia." This Sylvia really confused him. First she whales on him, then she blushes like a school girl and looks away. Hesitantly the Sylvia added. "What's yours?" He opened his mouth then closed it. What was his name?

He had only ever been call monster, as far as he could remember. "Don't have one, I think."

"Everyone needs a name!" Sylvia looked as though this news hurt her more than him. Then a look of determination came on her face. "Take off the mask." He stepped back. Take off his mask? That was something just not done!

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can see your face. Unless you want to tell me what you look like," She crossed her arms. Yet again, what she said made him think. What did his face look like? The monster couldn't recall ever looking at it without a mask. Slowly he reach up and took off the mask. A look of dread, and, yet, bliss jump on to her face for a second. Then, her eyes gazed over momentarily, and she laid a hand on his face.

Then something started bubbled up from the depths of his soul. A strange warmth that he had never felt before. The monster felt as thought he was in cold water, and when Sylvia touch him, the water was gone, no longer there, as if it never was. The monster blinked slowly, taking in her face. There was something he recognized about it. It was like he had seen her before. The strange warmth slowly work form the bottom of his soul, and was heading up, growing faster every second. Oddly, he kind of liked it. Then, it hit him like a load of bricks.

He did know her face, from before the start of this battle, before, even, he could remember being a monster. Then, like a dam of ice being melted by the strange warmth, memories, thoughts, feelings, positively everything came back.

He shut his eyes tight then open in a whole new light. "S…Sylvia?" He asked.

"James?" She asked hopefully. James looked around, absolutely bewildered. "Is that you?"

"Depends, are you mad at me for trying to kill you?" James really hoped she was not.

"No, not at all," Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Then you would mind playing along, using your B minus acting skills," Sylvia nodded at James' words. Then, James fake flinched away, grabbed the sword from the ground, and swiped at her. Even thought the tip of the blade was centimeters from her, she still looked shock, as thought it hurt her, and fall forward with a scream.

The blue wall went down, and an ear splitting yell echoed from Joe. Snipe snapped his fingers and a vine cover the boy's mouth, then he walked over to them, clapping. James kept his eyes on the ground, hoping that Snipe would not see her chest barely moving or that the blade he set down was inches from her hand.

"Ha-ha! Good job, I was worried there for a second!" Snipe laughed as Sylvia's hand inched towards the sword.

Walfface gasp. "Master!" His voice as a barely understandable growl. Wolfface dart in the direction of his master. Wolfface jumped in front of Snipe as Sylvia took the blade and plunged it.

"Well, looks like I was wrong," Snipe sighed, then snapped his fingers, and was gone. Wolfface reared up, and lash out at with his paw, hitting James, and sending him flying in to the tangle of vines. The vines retracted, and the group they held fell to the ground. Wolfface groaned, and fell to the earth, death.

"Mom!" Sylvia turned to see Joe rubbing his mouth. She turned and dashed over. Before he could protest she wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh, Joe, you're okay! I was afraid I would lose and never see you again!" She cried.

"Okay, mom I was worried about you to, now let me down!" Joe struggled out of her grasp.

"Don't worry, Sylvia, he was crying for you. So you know he cares," Tuff joked. A blushed crept on to Joe's face.

"Sylvia," Meta Knight stepped foreword. "What happen to—"

At the second there was a thudding sound coming from a nearby tree. Everyone turned.

"Wah—Ouch—Wah—ouch—wah—ouch—waaahhh!" Braches shook at every 'ouch', with a 'wah' in between. Then, James fell from the tree, landing, head first on a large rock—which spilt in half. James spun around, then said, "I am okay, except my head is spinning, and really hurts!" then he fell down, faint.

"Never mind," Meta Knight sighed. "Some how that seems very appropriate line for him."

**N/A: Yeah, James is back! Oh man, this is a long chappie, don't excepted anymore this long…**


	19. Bad news

_Um…Hi. Well, I have some bad news. I'm putting this story on Hiatus for a while. _

_I'm truly sorry. In the beginning I just couldn't keep the idea's down. Now they just aren't flowing anymore. This story never really had a plot in the first place. I just wanted to write about Meta Knight's past. Maybe I'll pick this story up again in the future. Maybe not. _

_Again, I am sorry._

_Sincerely yours, Waveripple of Team Sunrise _


End file.
